My Buddy
by Derpina Uzumaki
Summary: When Jake suddenly disappears without any clues, Finn will have to search him no matter what.


"Jake!" shouted Finn.

"Help me Finn! Help me!" replied Jake. Jake's distinct physique vanished immediately in the foggy air. "No!" whispered Finn to himself despairingly. "Jake… where are you!"

Four days had passed since Jake was lost, and four days since Finn's return to the Tree House had not come. The mini-robot B-MO was inquiring everyone throughout the Land of Ooo regarding Finn's whereabouts, but no one possessed any eyesight of the young Hero. Then it was the seventh day until Finn got back to the Tree House plastered in filthy clothes and several injuries invading his light skin, devoid with the company of his best friend. He had also been clinging on to the yellow dog's frame for days… asking practically any reporters referring to Jake.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning," Finn told B-MO.

"Why must you, Finn?" replied the robot in her computer voice, utterly worried.

"I'm gonna look for Jake," he muttered in a hollow voice.

"Finn…you must give up… We all miss him, but we must move on," B-MO's voice was faltering into the verge of weeping heavy tears.

"No," said Finn, rushing for the shower to take a bath. When it was 9:00 in the morning, B-Mo woke up in bewilderment. "Finn? Finn? Where are you?" Before B-MO could inspect the room for evidence, the boy had already gone into a nearby window and left.

The 13th day arrived, and Finn found himself in a hospital. "Where…where am I?" he managed to utter out.

Abruptly, a familiar voice responded his question quickly. "Finn, you're alive!"

"Who are you?" replied Finn in confusion, in which the voice replied, "It's me, Jake!"

Finn sighted a shadowy figure of an imprecise dog until he saw his best friend Jake clear and vivid to his eyes. "Jake! Where have you been? Are you hurt?" he shouted in excitement.

"I've been here, silly! I've been waiting for like…umm… two months." Jake replied.

"I slept in here? For two months?" Finn blinked incredulously at his best friend.

"Yeah, the doctor said you fell in a very deep sleep."

Two minutes later, the bright air transformed into foggy haziness, and Finn saw a black figure that was about six feet tall. "Jake? Who's that behind you?" asked Finn.

Turning his heels, he saw the dark figure and screamed. Finn was shocked to spot a sword in the black figure's hand, locked into a position as though about to stab Jake. In disbelief, he did so, and escaped in the misty view.

Jake's throat was spilling blood freely, trailing a path of pure redness down his chest, causing him to breathe insufficient air and hardly open his eyes. Finn had enough strength to stand up, and doing so, he laid his best friend's frail head on his lap. "Don't die on me, buddy, please," Finn said very sadly, tears streaming down his face.

Jake coughed blood. "Finn… I can't live longer now… tell every-one… I will watch over them in heaven. Tell… Lady… I loved her. Tell… Marcy… to be a good little monster to her dad…" the dog barely had enough power to emit his final words. But he needed to do it, for his best friend—and brother. "Tell B-MO… I'm gonna miss her and her video games… and—you…" Finn couldn't keep his mouth from escaping a heavy sob. "Continue your adventures."

"But I don't have my bud!" Finn wailed. "I might even stop adventuring—FOREVER!"

"I'll be there for you, man…I'll protect you and watch over you…" The dog gave his last, raspy cough and succeeded emitting his intended final words to his best friend. "Goodbye, Finn…" And Jake was no more.

"NOOOOOO!" Finn shouted.

3 years had passed, and Finn was now a grown-up sixteen-year-old, however he wouldn't let go of his memory over Jake's death—and never will. Finn kept adventuring, and never stopped. At least twice a week he visits his best friend's grave located in the Candy Kingdom Graveyard, inches away from the exact core of the cemetery.

One day, he dropped in on Jake, saying, "I will never replace you, buddy… I love you…" Tears began to cascade over his cheeks, wetting his face. Yet he had a good feeling that Jake was smiling at him. Digging a hole in his tombstone, he grabbed his best friend's viola and placed it on his grave. "Here, buddy," he smiled faintly, despite the tears urging to come down, "Use your wonderful music to guide in life."

The End

**A/N: This one-shot fan-fiction was REALLY created by my homie, Hellena Horan. She just requested me to post this. The original one had a bit more errors and simpler, but she also requested me to edit her story (definitely not the plot, just some words and all)**

**Anyways, what do you think about my homie's work, huh? Reviews and rates would be ALGEBRIAC! **


End file.
